


Rude Awakening

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Roughhousing, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Cybersix has an alarm clock specifically to get up in the morning, but her brother Data Seven is a little impatient to get the day's events going.When your brother is a giant panther, it means he's going to just sit on you until you get up.





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request. Have some dumb cyber siblings tussling.

The warm burst of air ruffles her bangs as Data Seven leans forward to nudge his nose against her forehead. Cybersix just tries to burrow more deeply into her blankets, but finds it hard to do much movement wise given a large panther is practically seated on her. Her annoyed squirming only seems to make Data Seven sit more on top of it. 

The panther grumbles loudly as he laps at her forehead impatiently, leaving a wet trail in his wake. Strands of hair stick awkwardly to her forehead from the lick and it only makes the prospect of sleeping seem even further off. The cyber can only grunt in open annoyance, already guessing sleep is a foregone conclusion at this point when her brother seems insistent on getting her up. 

A large paw prods at her head as Data Seven growls lowly. If she doesn't get up, he'll start grooming her hair again. 

“I’m up, I’m up.” She groaned, twisting under the covers somewhat to try and nudge the other experiment off of her. The cyber squints up at her brother, wrinkling her nose a little. “You know I have an alarm clock, Data Seven.” 

The panther’s ears flick vaguely, his tail swishing slowly as he bats at her. Cybersix narrowed her eyes at the large paw batting at her insistently, before a smirk curls across her lips. 

Data Seven gives a surprised yowl as he’s bowled over on to the hardwood floor into a play-fight with his sister. Even in her baggiest most comfortable pajamas she more than easily can keep up with him as the two tussle in the early morning. Cybersix finds herself laughing as they exchange playful swats and blows, rolling around the floor before colliding with the cupboard next to the window. A few books rattle off of the top of the cupboard bouncing off of the two, skittering across the floor. 

Only a thump from the floor under them and low disapproving grumbling from the neighbors cause the siblings to stop their brief wrestling match. 

"Whoops." Cybersix murmured lowly, her gaze dropping to the floor. She rolls off of Data Seven, cupping a hand and offering an apologetic, "Sorry!" downwards to try and appease the neighbors somewhat. 

The panther snorts lazily, rolling over to flop on his side. He lazily extends a leg outwards to poke his sister with his paw. The cyber snorts shooting an amused look back at the other experiment. "Really?"


End file.
